The Game Off of The Field
by laurel alex
Summary: Max has been to 9 schools in the past 5 years of her life and has never really fit in.Shes charming,gorgeous,and sarcastic.When Max goes to a boarding school that's all about sports she finds herself playing a game off the field with the school jock.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ya readers! Well, before I let you read the first chapter, I just want to say that I really hope that you enjoy it! Please be nice with the comments (usually you fanfictioners are, so no worries). Anyways! I hope you like it and please R&R when you're done! Thank you so much! **

The Game Off of the Field

MPOV

Prologue:

It's always the same story, isn't it?

A pretty girl moves to a new school, scared and naïve of everyone around her. She makes a couple friends, and maybe even gets asked out. But her eyes are on the school jock, of course. He's just too much for any girl to pass up.

Just like he was for me.

* * *

><p>-Max<p>

"You're throwing me to the sharks," I muttered as I hulled my twin-sized bed from the movers trucks and into the doorway of a new dorm room.

Er, sorry, I mean _my _new dorm room.

Mom rolled her brilliant eyes and gave me a one of those looks. "Honey, how am I _throwing you to the sharks_?"

I gave her an incredulous glare, a look that would normally give anyone the chills but only made my mom laugh. "I'm a _freshman _going into high school in the _middle _of the school year – a new school. And I won't know anyone . . . again." The mere thought of starting out alone at a new school made me want to break down in tears – but I didn't, because Maximum Ride doesn't cry.

Sighing, Mom came up behind me and smoothed down some of my long golden blonde hair. "I'm sorry, Max, but . . . you brought this all on yourself."

_Right, blame it on me._

Maybe I should fill you in: I've been to nine different schools in the last five years. When I turned ten my parents got a divorce and mom got all rights over me. By then, I kind of . . . started rebelling just the tiniest bit. I'd gotten kicked out of all my schools for "the stunts that I'd attempted and succeeded in" dad used to tell me in his e-mails. Ahh, I remember getting expelled out of my first school. I was ten and Gregory Malik was pulling my braids in art class. I guess I got so pissed off that I just blew up. Let's just say that Gregory left the school with a broken arm, paint splattered all over him, and a paint brush shoved down his throat.

I have no idea how that happened . . . (wink, wink.)

Up until now, I'd been going to all public schools – they were so easy to get kicked out of and my Mom and Dad have finally seemed to grasp that concept. So, they were sending me to a boarding school. A boarding school where you shared a dorm room with someone, where you had to be up before 7 am and you had to wear a preppy little school uniform at all times during classes. Yuck.

But while Mom and Dad were discussing over the phone over my plans on how long I'd be staying, I was making a mental bet with myself that I would get kicked out before the semester ended – which was in six weeks.

Piece 'O Cake.

"You'd think they'd already have mattresses in the dorm rooms," I said to myself as I pushed the bed in place onto the empty bed frame. I breathed out a sigh of relief and put my hands on my hips and looked around me, sitting down on the edge of my bed. Mom was down at the car getting more of my bags, but I took that as a chance to interrogate my new room and my new roommate.

I'll admit, I was impressed with the room on its own; large double windows started from the bottom of the floor and ended touching the top of the ceiling. We were over looking the school football field, believe it or not, and I could see the guys doing suicide drills and girls in track suits running around the field. Back to my room, there were two desks, a closet for each my roommate and I, a mini fridge to share, a small love seat for each side of the room and a bedside table for each of the two beds. Also, two large vanities were put next to each of the closets with large shiny mirrors and cushioned seats. The bed on the other side was occupied by a God-awfully bright pink pillows, sheets, throws and a sham. Posters of Twilight's Jacob Black and Teen Wolf were hanging up on the walls, staring me down. My eyes squinted, seeing a smear of red lipstick in the shape of a kiss on the Teen Wolf poster on Scott's cheek.

Oh Lordy.

When I looked over at my room mates vanity, well, lets just say I couldn't really _see_ it because it was covered in heeps of makeup, brands like Mac, Laura Mercier, Bobbi Brown, Sephora, and Garnier Fructis and Chi flat irons. Just stepping over into her side of the room reeked of expensive perfumes and candles and I tried to hold my breath but it was no use.

I looked back at my vanity, already covered in my daily cosmetics: black mascara, eyeliner, concealer if I needed it and some lip gloss . . .

Making a mental note in the back of my head, I told myself to get some beauty tips while I was here. I may not be the full on fashion queen that some girls are at schools like this but I still liked to look somewhat presentable.

When I looked back to my side of the room, it looked like, well, boredom. If I knew that I was staying for a while, I might have changed that. I might even had thrown some color into the sheets that I'd gotten for my bed. But hey, I said I'd only do that if I was staying.

And by the looks of it, there was no way in hell I was gonna be staying for a while.

* * *

><p>-Fang<p>

Nudge just wouldn't _shut up._

I didn't care if Laura Mercier was discontinuing her favorite mascara. I didn't care if Stiles on Teen Wolf was the funniest person alive. I didn't care if she had Lucky Charms for her breakfast this morning.

And I most defiantly didn't care about her getting a new roommate.

Maybe it was from all the late night studying and lack of sleep, but I seemed to be a bit on edge today and a slad bit cranky . . .

I was supposed to be doing my suicide drills and Nudge was supposed to be running another lap around the track field (which was looped around the football field) but no, she was pulling me aside to get a drink of water and to tell me about how excited she was to finally have a roommate.

"By the way you're talking about her, you make it seem like you were afraid to sleep in the dark alone at night . . ." I told her, half serious, half joking.

Nudge giggled anyways and swat at my arm. "No, silly, I'm not scared of the dark. Especially like Iggy. Does he still have that Micky Mouse nightlight in your guys' room?"

I nodded.

This just sent her into even more giggles, so I just sighed and started gulping down ice cold water, enjoying the feeling of it travel down my neck as it streamed down my cheeks. It was scorching hot outside, even thought it was early November. I guess it never really was anything but scorching hot when it came to life in Jacksonville, Florida.

"I think her name is Maxine or something like that," Nudge said, scrunching her eyebrows together, thinking.

"Who?" I said, yanking her chain.

"MY NEW ROOMMATE!" Nudge screeches.

"_Valentine!"_

I'm shaking my head now. "Thanks, Nudge. Try to be a little quieter next time, kay? Coach is gonna kill me now . . ."

"Sorry, Mr. Valentine," Nudge says in a low whisper, mocking me.

I raise an eyebrow and sprint back over to Coach.

Well, all I can say is that this Maxine girl better be good to Nudge – or else there might be some trouble.

**I'm gonna be updating tomorrow - which is, wait . . . tomorrow already? It's 12:12 . . . so, I'll update sometime later today? lol I really hoped that you liked it and don't worry! There will be mucho FAX! Teehehe! ANYWAYS! **

**R&R  
>R&amp;R<br>R&R  
>R&amp;R<br>R&R  
>LOVE LAUREL xoxoxo<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola people! Thank you so much for the nice reviews. They totally put me in a good mood! So, here is the next chapter! I shall let you get to it!**

The Game Off of the Field 2

-Max

Looking over back at my side of the room, I smiled with satisfaction. It took about two hours to get everything perfect, but I have to say, my room looked pretty damn good.

My grey and sky blue comforter lay across my bed with the Roxy logo in big bold letters on the middle of it (Roxy was my favorite). Pilling high were silver and blue pillows, matching the same shade as the soft Roxy sheets that I'd picked out. On my walls I hung pictures of the small amount of friends that I'd managed to make at my last school. I was in the middle of one of the pictures, smiling so brightly as Sam, my ex-boyfriend, was giving me a kiss, and Ella, my best friend, was giving me a tight hug.

It was at my last birthday.

I sighed and looked away back at the rest of my room. _Don't go there, Max, you don't have to think about them. It wasn't your fault what happened . . ._

I shuddered. But it was my fault, what happened at my last school.

It was always my fault.

* * *

><p>-Fang<p>

"Yo, Fang, where's the fire?" Iggy sauntered over to me during lunch time, carrying a heavy tray of fries, two hamburgers, a slurpee, chips, and a chocolate chip cookie on it.

I gave him one of those withering looks, and shook my head. "Nothing, I just need to get outa here before Nudge finds me." I was on my way to the school library, an apple and a jug of milk in tow. I needed a chance to catch up on some homework, anyways.

Iggy's pale blue eyes lit up at the mention of Nudge's name. "Why are you running from Nudge?" Terror plastered all over his paper white face. "Oh, man, it's not that time of the month again for her, is it?"

I cracked a half smile. "No, you jackass. She's getting a new roommate today and she won't shut up about it. She's driving me crazy."

"And I'm gonna drive you just a little more crazy," Nudge said, coming up from behind Iggy to loop her tiny arm around his waist. Iggy's face flushed.

Smirking, I started walking backwards out the door of the cafeteria. "Sorry, guys, I gotta go to the library to do some homework, but–"

"Fang! Watch out!" Nudge cried, but it was too late.

Me being the idiot I am, I'd walked right into a girl coming up from behind me spilled my milk all over her.

Uhm, oopsie.

* * *

><p>-Max<p>

"I love you, honey," Mom whimpered as she tried to hold herself together. She placed a small kiss on my forehead and I ignored the urge to wipe it away. That would be mean. "_Behave_, you hear me? You're running out of chances Max. And this is one of your last chances, here at this school."

"Yeah, okay," I'd gotten the speech about a million times already, some even with Dad on the phone. "I guess I'll try."

Mom raised her eyebrows at me. "You better do more than just _try_, Max."

Wow, no pressure, right? Sarcasm, people, sarcasm . . .

We stood there in my dorm room for a minute longer, her just hugging me and smoothing down my hair until my stomach growled, hungry from not eating anything today yet. Mom laughed. "Go downstairs to the cafeteria and get something to eat, okay? I set up your lunch account already so all you have to do is put in your pin number whenever you want to buy something." She gave me one last kiss on the cheek and then whispered in my ear. "I heard that they're selling chocolate chip cookies in the cafeteria."

Before she could say another word, I was out the door, looking for the cafeteria. She knew that chocolate chip cookies were my favorite. But I doubted that the school could make cookies better than my moms' home-made ones. They were like pure heaven in every bite . . . ahh, I would miss that.

It turns out that the whole boarding school was just one big giant building, made up of about six levels to it. The first level on the bottom was the main floor, where students had there classes and everything. It was set up just like a regular high school. The second floor was where the swimming pool was, the cafeteria, and the library. The third and fourth floors were the boys' dorm rooms and the fifth and sixth floors were for the girls dorms – and of coarse I was on the sixth floor.

So, as you can imagine I was flying through the stairwells, running down each floor with ease. When I came into view of the cafeteria, I smiled and rushed in – only to have milk thrown into my hair and face.

I stood there for a second, analyzing that situation. I'd ran into a tall dark boy who was walking backwards and was holding a jug of milk. He turned around and I was staring into the most incredible dark brown eyes I'd ever seen. The boy looked up through his silky almost-black hair, his mouth hanging slightly ajar.

Okay, I don't care how freaking hot this guy was; no one throws milk on Maximum Ride.

"What the hell?" I sputter.

His eyes widen. "I'm sorry! I didn't even–"

"See me standing here? Yeah, that's what happens when you walk backwards, you asshole." I heard some of his friends snickering behind him and I looked over to see a really tall blonde haired skinny dude, holding onto a mocha colors girl with shining eyes. She was holding onto him, smiling.

My attention was drawn back to the boy that I'd run into. "Look, I didn't mean to get milk all over you, I'm sorry, okay? Why don't you let me help you get cleaned up?" He offered.

"You're not gonna want to help me after I do this." I told him honestly and then slapped him in the face.

That's when thing kinda went down hill from there.

But hey, maybe I'd be leaving this school earlier than I thought.

**So what did you think of this chapter? I might be updating later today if I can, or I'll be updating again tomorrow! I really hoped that you liked this chapter so please R&R and tell me what you think! Thank you so much for reading! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!**

**R&R  
>R&amp;R<br>R&R  
>R&amp;R<br>R&R  
>R&amp;R<strong>

**LOVE LAUREL xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhhhh! I am re-doing my room! So so so so soooo happy! I am in SUCH A GOOD MOOD! Hmmmm ANY WHO . . . here is the next chapter! I really hope that you enjoy it! thanks!**

The Game Off of the Field

-Fang

I can't believe she actually slapped me! She actually _bitch-slapped _me, just like girls do in those chick-flicks!

And she did it just because I got some milk on her!

Well, actually, the milk was all over her, but still.

"What the fuck?" I yell, holding the right side of my cheek where she'd hit me.

Max smirks and shrugs her shoulders. "What, you think that I'm gonna let you get away with spilling milk all over me? _On my first day here?"_

My eyes widened involuntarily. Wait, today was her first day? My eyes scanned over her hazel brown eyes, her wavy golden blonde hair and the few freckles on her flawless face – I don't recognize her, I realize. I swallow, and in a slow voice I say, "Then you must be . . . uhm, Maxine?"

At the mention of the name Maxine, the same look that she had on her face crossed over her eyes – I prepared to get slapped again. But I didn't. "Don't _ever _call me Maxine, got it? My name is Maximum Ride, or just Max. That's it," she told me simply.

I stare at her for a second too long. "Max? Isn't that, like, a guy's name?"

Then she slaps me again, on the other cheek.

-Max

Wow, this kid just didn't know when to shut the hell up, did he? I felt kind of bad, seeing him in pain, but then I remembered the milk in my hair and how he called my name a guy's name.

Yeah, he deserved it.

"God, dammit! What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, giving me a disbelieving look. His dark chocolate brown eyes were wild, looking me up and down.

I shrug again, feeling a sense of déjà vu. "Didn't we already go over this?" I ask him innocently, looking all big-eyed and incapable of hurting a fly.

He blinked and then in a softer voice, shaking his head, he turned around to the guy and the girl standing behind him. "_Max,_ this is Iggy and Nudge. Nudge, I'm guessing that Max is–"

"MY NEW ROOMMATE!" They girl that I assumed was named Nudge squealed out. She rushed over to me and sealed me in a bear-tight grip. "We are gonna be _such _amazing friends! We can stay up all night and do each others nails, watch scary movies, do each others hair, oooooh! And we can talk about cute boys, and –"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down," I told Nudge, ripping myself from her grasp. She looked slightly taken aback but not hurt. "You're my new roommate with all the pink in the room?"

She nods quickly.

"And with all the makeup and hair products all over the room?" I asked.

Another quick nod, sending her perfect dark brown curls flying everywhere.

"Okay," I said out loud, sighing. So, she wouldn't be that bad of a roommate, right? Unless she actually wanted to talk about guys, and paint nails, and do hair . . . although I wouldn't mind the staying up late watching scary movies. That, I would quite enjoy.

Nudge's smile brightens. "Yay! So, when do you start your classes? Ooooh, let me see your schedule! Wait, have you even gotten it yet?" She says everything in a quick rush and I'm just staring at her, my mouth slightly hanging open.

"Erm, ya, I have it. Here," I tell her, handing over the yellow sheet of paper that the school had sent me in the mail.

Nudge takes one look down at it and sends herself into ecstatic squeals of happiness. "Yes, yes, _yes_! It worked! I'm a genius!"

I eyed her suspiciously. "What worked?"

She looks up at me sheepishly. "Well . . . since I've never had a roommate before, I wanted you to be in all my classes so that we could have, like, the full experience in high school together, so I hacked into the schools' main board account in the computer and fixed all of your classes so that most of them were with my classes. So . . . yeah, and it worked." She smiled up innocently.

Once again, I found myself just staring at her, wondering who the hell she thought she was. "_Why_ . . . would you change . . . _all_ . . . my classes?" I asked in a stern voice, only getting bits and pieces of what I was trying to say out of my mouth.

Nudge's smile vanished. "Oh, uhm, I guess if you don't want all of those classes that I switched you with, I guess I could switch you back . . . if you really want."

Leisurely, I nod. I remember how disappointed I'd been to not be about to get into all of the classes that I'd wanted, like Geometry Honors and Foundations of Art. Now, I was taking Law, Photography and Algebra 2. "I worked my ass off trying to get into those classes. Please, please, _pleaseeeeee _change my schedule back."

Suddenly, Nudge's bottom lip started to quiver.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She was giving me this look that I couldn't place my finger on . . .

She looked up to the lights at the ceiling, and I noticed how her eyes were glassed over.

"Nudge . . ."

Before I could say anything else, Nudge had run off, yelling over her shoulder, "I have to go fix your schedule!" But her voice sounded broken.

Iggy was giving me this look of hatred and I didn't know why. "What?" I sputtered.

"Why would you do that to her? She just wanted to be your friend!" Iggy demanded.

"You're kidding me, right?" One look at both Fang and Iggy told me they weren't. "She changed my schedule! I needed those classes to get high school credits if I ever wanted to _graduate!"_

"But why not just take the classes for her?" Fang countered back.

"Because I already took them in middle school!" Hey, I might not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I was freaking smart.

Fang and Iggy shake there heads. Then, in a softer voice Fang says, "I get why you're upset," he tells me, "But Nudge just wanted a really good friend. That's all. She thought that if you too had more classes there was a better chance of the both of you being even better friends. Does that really sound so bad? You just came to this school and you already have someone that wants to be your friends. And what do you do to repay her? Yell at her. You get mad at her."

He lets that sink in for a second and not only am I surprised by how much he just said (he seemed like a quiet person) but he was right. "Gee, when you say it like that you make me sound like a complete bitch."

"Well, you're kind of acting like one," Fang tells me honestly, and it takes all my self-control not to slap him again.

But I don't slap him. I look down at my shoes and in a small voice I say, "Fine, I'll go tell her I'm sorry and that she doesn't need to change my classes."

When I look up, Iggy is gone – no doubt to find Nudge and comfort her. I don't blame him or her. Fang is smirking at me. "How about we get some coffee on campus first?"

**So tell me? How did you like it? I'm gonna update tomorrow again, no worries(:So, stick around the computer lol. Please R&R and tell me what you think! Thank you so much for reading!  
><strong>

**R&R  
>R&amp;R<br>R&R  
>R&amp;R<br>R&R  
>R&amp;R<br>R&R  
>LOVE LAUREL xoxo<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**R&R!**

The Game Off of the Field 4

-Max

_Why did I agree to this? I don't even _like _coffee! _I mentally scold myself as I take another sip of the bitter black liquid inside of my Styrofoam cup.

Fang sat across from me in a small foldable chair as he chugged his black coffee. We were sitting inside a coffee café just outside of the school building, not saying anything. Fang had just bought me my coffee (ignoring my complaints) and sat down at a table. We hadn't said anything to each other since we ordered.

But it wasn't an awkward silence.

We just sat there, studying one another from across the tiny round table that separated us.

I couldn't take it.

"So . . ." I said lamely, failing at my attempt to make a conversation.

Fang put his drink down on the table. "So?"

I give him an incredulous look. "Why did you want to take me out to coffee?" I counter.

He rolls his eyes. "Calm down, don't worry. You still have your pride; this isn't a date. I didn't 'take you out to coffee' I just asked if you wanted to get some."

A blush starts forming on my cheeks, so I look down at my phone in my other hand, pretending to be occupied with texting someone – but he can see it's just a façade, I can tell, by the way that he's smirking at me. "That's not what I meant."

Fang leans back in his chair, casually and puts his hands behind his head, stretching his shoulders. I breathe deeply as I look away, trying not to take notice in the way his arms flex nicely through his tight black long-sleeved shirt – and the fact that three senior girls are staring at him across the room, smiling and giggling.

But Fang doesn't seem to notice. He's just watching me, waiting for me to say something else.

I sigh. "So . . . why did you _ask me _to get coffee with you?"

He smiles. "There you go, now was that so hard to say?" He leans forward and scoots his chair into the table. "Well, you see, Nudge is –"

"Your girlfriend? Sister?" I guessed.

"A good friend," Fang says sternly. "And I'm just . . . well, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm checking you out to make sure that you don't do or say anything stupid to Nudge. She's . . . uhm, easily offended."

I sputter. "No freaking duh, genius. I've known her for less than half an hour and she's already ruined my beginning of the school year! I can't _believe _that she actually change my classes! She–"

But I didn't get to finish what I was going to say, because Fang had reached over the table and covered my mouth with both his hands, giving me a panicked look. "Jeez, can you go one second without yelling?" He asks, only I hadn't realized I was yelling. I look around to see a couple people staring at me with strange looks on there faces. Oopsie daisy.

"This is supposed to be a _quiet _place, kinda like a library? I figured that once we were here you would realize that and you'd stop acting like such a drama-queen, but–"Suddenly, Fang's eyes got really big, like he'd just realized something.

"What?" I questioned, but it sounded more like "mhut?" because his big calloused hands were still covering my mouth. My lips moved against his skin, and I felt like I'd been burned.

All too quickly, Fang pulls his hands away, as if he'd touched a burning stove. I eyed him carefully. "I forgot," he says, only he's staring at the floor. "I was going to go to the library to finish a really important project for one of my AP class's. Ahh crap! I forgot! I really need to get it done . . . so, can we catch up another time?"

I let this sink in for a second, hesitant because of the moment that we had just a second ago. "Uh, yeah, sure."

He quirks a side smile and then he's out the door – and I'm left alone in the coffee shop.

But only for a second.

Before I had a chance to get up from the table, I was approached by two tall blonde girls with bright wide smiles. They were wearing blue and white cheerleading uniforms with matching ribbons in their hair.

"Can I help you?" I asked them curiously.

The shorter one of the girls spoke first. "Oh my gosh, you like totally know Fang? Are you, like, his girlfriend or something?"

I almost chocked at her seriousness. "You have got to be kidding. No . . . we _just_ met."

The two girls exchanged looks eerily.

The other girl extended her hand to me. "My names Bridget and this is Bethany. We're twins."

I stared at Bridget's hand until she slowly dropped it.

"I'm Max. I'm a new—"

"Student. We know," Bethany finished for me, proud to be knowledgeable.

'It's a small school," Bridget explains to me. "Word gets around fast if there's a new student."

I nodded understandably.

"So, uh, did you know that Fang is the varsity captain for both the football and lacrosse teams?" Bethany asks curiously.

I shake my head. "No, why?"

"No reason," Bridget says to me with narrowing eyes at her sister. "So. Me and Bethany were wondering if you would want to try out for the cheerleading team."

To this, I really did choke and then burst out laughing. "Woah, you're being serious?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" They both said at the same time.

My laughter slowed. "Why are you asking?"

Bethany answered for me. "Because our main flyer just broker her leg doing a stunt and we need a new girl soon before the next game."

"Ha, yeah, that's totally gonna make me want to join." Me? A cheerleader_? In what world?_

Just as I was about to get up and leave, Bridget grabs my arm softly. "Max. Being a cheerleader is an honor at this school. It give you a reputation that every girl would dream of. We party, drink, and hook up with the hottest guys on campus. Why wouldn't you want that? It's not like I ask just any girl to be on the squad."

Just at that moment, an idea went off in my head – this could be my ticket out of here. I turn around stiffly to the twins. After a long moment, I say, "Count me in."

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Game Off of the Field 5

-Max

I couldn't believe I, Maximum Ride, was wearing a fucking cheerleading uniform. Why would I torture myself like this? Don't get me wrong, I felt pretty hot in the outfit, but I was so uncomfortable. This wasn't me. I'm not a cheerleader.

Looking in the mirror, my reflection told me otherwise.

I sighed, and tugged on my high pony tail that was awkwardly slipping out at the sides.

Nudge walked into the room, smiling brightly. It had been two week since my little blow out when she'd told me she'd switched my classes. After I apologized and explained more rationally that I was just upset, Nudge compromised with me that she would change them back if we could have at least once class together.

Eagerly, I agreed.

Nudge accepted me joyfully into her group of friends and had me hanging out with her a lot. She introduced me to her boyfriend Iggy and tried to get me and Fang to warm up to each other – it didn't exactly work.

But oh well, who needs him as a friend? Not me.

"Good God, Max, what the hell did you do to your poor hair?" Nudge exclaims as she rushes over to me. "You're hair looks like you just put it through a blender!"

I nudge her slightly, "Shut up, it doesn't look that bad."

She nods. "Yes it does," she insists. She moves over to my bed and pats the sheets. "Come here and sit down. Let me do it for you."

I obey her, which is strangely out of character. I perch on the edge, my back to her as i ripped the hairbaind out.

I don't even have to see Nudge to know that she winced. Slowly, she begins brushing it out, holding my hair delicatly in her hands.

"So what do you think about Fang?" Nudge asks me slowly.

My eyebrows furrow. "What do you mean?"

Nudge lets out a breath. "I mean, do you think he's attractive?"

Before I can help it, I'm blushing like crazy. "I don't know," I tell her in a soft voice.

Nudge starts giggling. "I think you guys should go out."

"What?" Was I hearing wrong, or did Nudge just tell me she wants Fang and I to go on a date?

"Yeah, I mean, I think you guys would be really cute together. Plus, you could double date with me and Iggy."

"Yeah right. Fang can barely be in the same room as me," I argue.

She laughs at this. "Only because you guys are so much alike!"

Well, I wasn't going to deny that . . .

"I think you're really pretty, Max," she says more seriously. "And I just think you deserve a guy that could make you happy. I think that guy is Fang."

For some reason, just this small gesture makes me realize how much I'd really grow to love Nudge. She was probably my only real friend.

And I would be leaving her soon.

* * *

><p>-Fang<p>

"Come on, man, you seriously don't think Max is hot?" Iggy burdens me with the question as we walk to her and Nudge's dormroom. We were coming to pick up Nudge and Max to bring them to the football game that was going to start in about an hour. Apparently, Max was also the new cheerleader.

Yay.

I shrug to Iggy. "Nope, not really." I hated lying to Iggy, but if I'd admitting how drop dead gorgeous I truly thought Max was, Iggy would never let me live it down. He would eventually tell Nudge, who would the tell Max who would the most likely hit me.

No thank you.

Iggy shakes his head, obviously displeased. "Dude, if you're not attracted to Max you must be gay or something. Which I totally am okay with," he tells me seriously.

Casually, I punch him in the arm. "Yeah right. I just don't know Max enough to be able to say stuff like that."

He gives me a questioning look. "You don't have to know a girl on a personal level to know whether or not she's hot."

Again I shrug, not wanting to tell Iggy how truly right he was.

After taking the stairs to the dormroom, Iggy and I stood in front of their door. "What are you doing?" I ask Iggy, who's not opening the door.

He hushes me. "I'm listening to Max and Nudge talk," he whispers.

I roll my eyes. "Iggy, we gotta get going or else we're gonna be late for warm ups."

Suddenly he starts smiling at me. "They're talking about you."

That's all I needed to hear before I leaned forward and pressed my ear to the door.

"So what do you think about Fang?" I hear Nudge ask.

Then comes Max's frustrates, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think he's attractive?" Nudge replies.

I gulp, waiting for Max's answer with an unfamiliar hope that she does find me attractive.

My stomach drops when I hear her say, "I don't know."

Iggy snickers beside me as I glare at him.

I ignore him and lean up against the door again. "I think you guys should go out."

My eyes widen. Why the hell would Nudge say that?

I hear Max give a confused "What?"

"Yeah, I mean, I think you guys would be really cute together. Plus, you could double date with me and Iggy." Nudge was going way too far.

"Yeah right. Fang can barely be in the same room as me," Max defends herself.

"Only because you guys are so much alike!" Nudge states with a giggle. "I think you're really pretty, Max, and I just think you deserve a guy that could make you happy. I think that guy is Fang."

I close my eyes for a second, realizing I can't be mad at Nudge just for being a good friend to Max.

Iggy and I eagerly wait for them to say something else, but before would could do anything, the door is sweeping open and Iggy and I are falling into their room. I look up to see Max sitting on her bed wearing her short cheerleading outfit with her silky long hair down and brushed out.

I glance up at Nudge to see her smiling down with her arms crossed. "Hear anything good?"

Crap. We were busted.

Again I look over at Max to see her blushing innocently, bitting her bottom lip.

But I can't make eye contact with her for too long. I was too embarassed for being caught listening in on her private conversation about me.

Oh well . . .

**How'd you like it? R&R please and i will write back sooner!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! I hope you like this chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

-Max

God dammit . . . Fang was an amazing football player.

Yeah, that's right. I just gave him a compliment, not that I would ever admit I did. But I couldn't help it. It too fucking true to deny.

Damn him.

It was only the second quarter and he'd scored 3 touchdowns. He had the crowd on their feet, screaming his name and you could tell he was loving it. At half time he ripped off his helmet and punched the air, screaming along with the rest of the crowd. Girls were all jumping up and down for him, even most of the cheerleaders.

Wait. It was half time. Which meant . . . It was time for the cheerleaders to give their big cheer and dance. _Time to humiliate mysef . . ._

Boys from the bleachers yelled out perverted comments as us cheerleaders ran to the middle of the field. Suddenly, I started pulling down at the sides of my skirt, wishing it was longer.

-Fang

This was always my least favorite part during a game. I have no idea why cheerleaders put themselves up to it - about 98% of the guys at my school were all douch bags. Doing a slutty dance in front of them isn't gonna magically turn them into gentlemen . . . it's just do the opposite.

But as I sat down on a bench and started chugging down my Gatorade, I noticed Max running out with the rest of the cheerleaders, tugging at the hem of her skirt, looking uncomfortable.

_This is gonna be_ good, I think to myself as I start smiling.

Suddenly, a remix of songs start blaring through the speakers which were attatched to the bleachers. The song _Look at Me Now _started playing and the girls started dancing. And oh God, they all looked so ridicules - except for Max. I was for some stupid reason, transfixed on the way she rolled her hips as she got lower and lower to the ground . . .

I snapped out of my daydreaming as the song _Feel So Close _started playing, and three groups were formed with one small girl in the middle of each, Max being one of those girls.

Then, she was being thrown into the air! She held her stance in the air, breathing in deeply, I noted, as if she was nervous. But she didn't need to be nervous. Everyone in the crowd was applauding her. Actually, it was mostly boys.

I heard a guy named Sam shout out, "Hey new chick, wanna give me a private cheer in my dorm later?"

For some reason this pissed me off. I snapped and turned around to look up at Sam, leaning over the edge of the bleachers. "Hey, Shithead, go fuck yourself!"

Sam looked down at me, furious. "Dick! Come up here and do it for me!"

"I could do something else for you," I say as I clench my fists at my side.

He starts cracking up at this, leaning into his friends. "Oh, looky here! Big bad Fang standing up for the new girl, Maxie, how _cute."_

I shook my head, turned back around to the cheerleaders and crossed my arms over my chest, resisting the urge to pull Max off the field and away from all the perverts behind me.

"Yo, lover-boy, guess what I'm gonna do tonight," I heard Sam from behind me.

I cocked my head back to look at him.

His smile was sickening as he turned back to look at Max. "I"m gonna be doing_ her."_

That was the last straw. I lunged up for him, catching him by the collar of his shirt. He screamed out at me, asking what the hell I was doing but I couldn't hear him, I was too busy trying to tugging him down off the bleachers.

Hands were on my shoulders, I realized, pulling me back. My Coach.

Fuck.

Well, my life is officially over. I realized that the music had stopped and everyone was turned to me, staring awkwardly. I looked over at Max, who was giving me a questioning look. She had no idea what was going on.

"What the hell are you doing, Fang?"

I looked at my Coach, who's shaking me by the shoulders. I shake my head, "Sorry, Coach . . . I don't know what happened."

Slowly, things started moving again. Half-time ended and the game began again, only for the second half, my mind was only half there. Yes, of coarse we won the game with 3 more touchdowns made by yours truly, but my motivation was gone.

-Max

"You're gonna love this party!" Nudge insisted, as she pulled me towards a dorm room that had music vibrating from the inside out. It was an after party for the football game our school had just won and apparently, it was mandatory for all players and cheerleaders to go.

Great.

Nudge hadn't even given me a chance to change out of my cheerleading outfit, god dammit.

"Who's dorm is this?" I ask Nudge as we walk in. Teens are running around, giggling, carrying red plastic cups, sway to the sound of the music playing.

Nudge gets a wild grin on her face. "Fang and Iggy's dorm. This is their party."

My eyebrows arch, impressed. "Wow . . . They sure are, uhm, popular."

She nods in agreement then pulls me into the circle starting to form in the middle of the room. I see Iggy and Fang, handing out drinks, smiling as they sit down with everyone else. For a second, Fang and I make eye contact. He nods at me, then ducks his head as he stands up.

"Anyone wanna play Truth or Dare?"

There's a couple sqeals of agreement and then before I know it, we're playing. Nudge sits beside me on one of the two beds, smiling like an idiot.

Then, it's Iggy's turn. He looks to me with a smirk, and I can't help but fear what comes next. "Max, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I say with confidence.

This only makes Iggy smile wider as he leans into Fang, wrapping his arm around him. "I dare you to take off your underwear and give it to Fang to keep for the rest of the night."

Oh God. I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks as the rest of the boys snicker and the girls giggle. Glancing at Fang one last time before I turn around to take my underwear off from under my skirt, I see him smirking, looking at the ground again.

Sighing, I walk over to Fang with my black lacy thong in my hands. I hear someone whistle as I hold them up in front of Fang, but I don't care.

Gingerly, Fang takes them from me in his large, masculine hands. He looks up at me briefly, giving a small half smile.

"Uh uh, Maxie, you're not done yet," Iggy tsks me as I move back to my seat with Nudge, careful not to flip up mys skirt. "You need to give him your bra, too."

"What the hell, Iggy?" I say, close to flipping out.

"Max, you don't have to," Fang tells me softly.

Iggy nods. "Right. Of coarse she doesn't have to. She's too much of a _wimp."_

Thats all I need him to day before I start ripping off my bra from underneath my uniform. The whole time I glare at Iggy while he grins broadly. I look over at Fang again and chuck him my bright lacy blue bra, my arms over my chest as I sit down to Nudge, furrious. She rubs my back, saying how good of a sport I was._  
><em>

Iggy snatches my bra out from Fangs hands and looks at the label. He looks up at me with an admiring expression. "30D. Not bad, Max."

"Next game!" Fang announces, turning the attention away from him.

I mouth the words "thank you" to him; he gives a small smile back. But it's hard for me to accept it while I see my thong and bra hanging out his back pocket . . .

"Let's play 7 minutes in heaven," Nudge offers.

Iggy holds up a glass bottle and places it in the middle of the room. He spins it softly, allowing it to turn a couple times around the room.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me, _I think to myself as it slows down near me. It stops.

Fuck.

Iggy can't take it. He's rolling on the floor holding himself. "Alright, Maxie, into the closet. Someone will be in there with you soon." He wiggles his eyebrows at me as I close the door to their closet with me inside.

Patiently, I wait.

-Fang

Why was I hoping the bottle would land on me? I had no idea why . . . What I did know was that Max was waiting in the closet for someone - without any underwear on underneath her cheerleading uniform.

I need to get my hormones in check.

But as the bottle started slowing down across from me, dread washed over my entire body as the boy in front of me smiled.

"Alright, Sam, get in the closet, have fun," Iggy tells Sam.

When the hell did Sam get here? There was no way this could seriously be happening. He was such a perv and I was supposed to let him go molest Max? What the hell?

-Max

Someone came into the dark room, and emeideatly started kissing me roughly. He forced my mouth open, pushing me against on of the small corners in he room. His hands started trailing down my body, rubbing my chest much to my discomfort, and then started creeping down to the hem of my skirt.

Someone help.

**So how was it? I hope you liked it sooooo tell me in a review! A REVIEWWWWW! Ha! I'll be updating soon!**

**LOVE LAUREL**


End file.
